


Tell Me, How Do I Know This Is Real

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death you say?, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody is hurting or upset, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Chloe, Hurt Lucifer, I Had To, I blame the winter finale, I'm Sorry, Illness, Post Episode S02E13, Post-Finale, Post-Winter Finale, Sexual Tension, Temporary Character Death, Things are going to get ugly before it gets better, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Its been three months. Three months since Lucifer left. Now back in Los Angeles, he's ready to dish out some good ole payback at the Almighty. Easier said than done. Bombarded with the feelings he still had for Chloe and Chloe's cold attitude towards him, will he ever make amends? Will he ever accept that what he and the Detective truly had was real? Or would he go down in flames alone and miserable?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, let's talk a bit about the Winter Finale.
> 
> I have never felt so personally victimized than that day when I watched the Finale. 
> 
> So this starts off Post-Finale. I have plans of going in a supernatural, heart-aching, just full of angst direction because I want to. I want to and I need it. So come join me on this heck of a ride. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter and here's to the next few months until May arrives. Ugh, I need to know what happens next seriously.

It had been three months. Three months since he had left Los Angeles after that whole poisoning incident and saving the Detective’s life in hopes of starting anew. Three months since he tried to drown out this pesky human feelings with alcohol, drugs, and sex. Anything.

He had even resorted to marrying a stripper by the name of Candy with Elvis’s blessing. Humans and their creativity. They always never failed to surprise him.

So here he was back in Los Angeles, finding it harder to stay in Sin City even longer. For each passing day and night, his heart screamed at him to return home, the home that was awaiting his return, but he resisted the call until he finally got news that what would aid him in his revenge against Dad for playing him like a fiddle resided in the City of Angels.  

So he flew back with his new wife in the private jet whom he had called from a person who owed him. The Sun rose beyond the horizon and fell on the city of Los Angeles, causing his heart to beat faster in anticipation and excitement of what would await him until he curbed it down.

Not even the nights with his wife when he would have sex with her would ever elicit such a reaction from him.

Only one person could do so, and that person was Chloe Decker.

 

* * *

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose for the twentieth time, Chloe gave a long sigh as she tried to fight back the wave of concern and anger threatening to rise at her new dead end.

Three months. Three months and there were still no leads to Lucifer. It was like he had vanished into thin air which was impossible if you count the myriad kinds of technology hanging about in the modern world. She had even checked the airports but that had been dead end too.

She had never been so devastated that night. It was typical of Lucifer to not answer his calls at all since he was still the proud owner of Lux but that night, but there were things that seemed amiss when she had arrived there.  

The lack of a huge crowd for one and that of the staff in the club should have been her clues.

At first, she feared that Lucifer might have been kidnapped but the neat, covered furniture and objects in his penthouse told her otherwise.

If he had been kidnapped, there would have been signs of a struggle but there was nothing.

She had wondered if it was her that had driven him off with her wanting to talk with him about their newfound relationship more and a small part of her, a part she had time and again fought with, told her she was a fool for trusting and falling for a man like Lucifer.

Dan was furious when he learnt of Lucifer’s disappearance and so quick after her recovery and discharge from the hospital. So was Maze and Amenadiel. Ella and Linda had also not been too particularly happy with the man’s disappearing act too. Charlotte had gone quiet throughout the months, something that she was at least thankful for. The woman was just infuriating.

A loud commotion broke her out of her thoughts as shocked gasps and cries filled the air in the precinct. Turning her head, Chloe nearly fell out of her chair as she saw Lucifer strutting down the steps as proud as a peacock, looking as if he had never left at all.

She leaped out of her seat and walked over to him, trying to calm the waves of fury and concern threatening now to overwhelm her, until her eye caught something glinting around his left finger.

_His wedding finger._

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, her thoughts reeling at the new information going through her head.

There, under the stark light of the precinct, was a silver wedding band around Lucifer’s long finger.

“Detective! Long time no see. I hope you’re doing well.” Lucifer said, grinning at her with that infamous grin of his but Chloe never registered it.

She could only stare at the ring as if it was the bane of the world, her frame starting to tremble as betrayal unlike anything she had ever felt coursed through her. This was worse than when Dan had kept away his part in the Palmetto case away from her.

Dan had caught her gaze and he too then noticed the ring around Lucifer’s finger.

He couldn’t believe it! The asshole went missing for three months, leaving Chloe and their somewhat growing new relationship in the dust, only to show up MARRIED. Did he even care about her after everything he did?  

Growling furiously, he punched the tall man hard in the face not caring that his fingers stung as he did so. Damn did Lucifer have a hard jaw.

“You bastard!” The shorter man bellowed.

 

* * *

 

He was married. All this time, he had gone off and gotten married, never calling her to let her know he was fine and safe. Not even wanting to stick around long enough to discuss about their newfound relationship.

_Married. He’s married now._

Rage as hot as the searing fires of Hell grew in her chest. Oh she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Stepping towards him, Lucifer, whom was still clasping his bruised cheek, expected a greeting from her and felt an inkling of concern at her lack of a response.

“Detective?”

A resounding slap echoed throughout the station followed by eerie silence.


	2. Ignorance Is (Not) Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so happy to hear from you all and glad that you're all so excited to see my new story coming along. I'm sorry if I haven't replied but I can tell you all that I have read every single one of them and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for your support once more and I do hope you'll enjoy the second chapter of this pain-filled story.

Lucifer blinked in shock, his cheek still smart and stinging from the force of Chloe’s slap, as he tried to wrap his head over what had just happened. He knew she would be upset (and a small part of him knew he deserved that) but he hadn’t expected it to be this bad. Surely she must see that he was giving her a choice to move on and not be his Father’s pawn in a twisted game.

“Why Detective, have you been working out lately? That was one, powerful slap.” He said, falling back onto his usual defense mechanisms. It had always served him well in the past. Why wouldn’t it work now?

Chloe however was not falling for his wily tricks. The man was a conniving, selfish snake. She kicked herself for the umpteenth time for falling for such a being when she knew that trouble would only come from a person like him.

“I cannot believe you. Everyone here had been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared! You never called or texted. Nothing. I shouldn’t have bothered since now I know the reason why you left.” Chloe said angrily.

His insides twisted at her words. “Really?” How did she know? Did Mother fuss up and tell her why he left? Or was it Amenadiel? Perhaps Maze might have done so but that wasn’t her to rat him out like that.

As he was thinking of suspects who might have done so, Chloe shook her head. “Obviously. How else would you explain the wedding ring?” She hissed. She wasn’t about to confess to him right in front of everybody that he must have gotten bored with her nor was she willing to share how hurt she was that he chose someone else instead of her. Point in pride she guessed and also to save face. What would her colleagues think now about her? The slutty actress turned detective falling for LA’s most infamous bachelor.  

Tamping down on the hurt and jealousy welling up inside her, Chloe huffed and turned on her heel, the headache she had earlier now worse off and making her head spin.

_Troublesome idiot._

 

* * *

As the officers dispersed, Dan grabbed Lucifer by the arm and pulled him into the locker rooms in the back. Whirling on him, the shorter man snarled, “What the hell, man? Where the hell did you go off to and since when did you get married?” Dan may not be perfect but he wasn’t stupid. He had seen how Chloe and Lucifer were getting closer each passing day and despite the love he still held for his ex-wife, he knew she deserved a better and happier life with someone she deeply cared about.

He had thought that Lucifer, despite his childishness and arrogance, could give Chloe that. Oh he was such a fool. There was no use in changing a leopard’s spots and he should have known better. To think he had also been friends (or just really close acquaintances?) with the devious bastard.

“Since I left for Las Vegas. Got married with Elvis’s blessing too.” He said with a grin, while waving his ring in front of Dan’s face.

Dan pushed the other man’s hand away and glared at him, his lips curled up in blatant disgust.

“You’re really something you know that.”

“Why thank you, Detective Douche. I do try.”

“I didn’t mean that as a compliment you ass.”

“Oh yes I know. Just tickling your ruffled feathers you know.” He grinned.

Having enough of Lucifer’s attitude, Dan started for the door only to stop a few feet away by it. “You come anywhere near Chloe again Lucifer and I will not hesitate to knock your ass to the ground.” Dan threatened lowly.

With narrowed eyes, Lucifer watched the man leave without a second glance back. Curling his hands into fists, he was tempted to punch the closest locker but held fast. It wouldn’t do him good if he destroyed police property. Not when he needed the detective’s help.

Just thinking of Chloe brought out an ache in his chest that seemed to seep into his bones, breaking him out from his rage.

Ah Chloe. He wished he could go to her and tell her to the truth but he couldn’t. This was why he married Candy. To forget her and these pesky feelings yet seeing her in all her glorious anger in front of him brought them all out at full force.

He was not hurting over the fact that Chloe slapped him. He was not hurting that Chloe was furious with him. He was not hurting. Nope, nada, not at all.

So why did his chest hurt knowing that Chloe was upset?

 

* * *

 

“Oh hey! So I got the results back.”

“Thanks Ella. I appreciate it.” Chloe thanked the young woman tiredly. This case was really running her to the ground. A theft and a murder case. Great.

“So the victim seems to have been poisoned and before you ask, its arsenic.” She said, hopping around the table and giving her the test results.

As Chloe scanned the paper, Ella stood to the side nervously. Today was just a really awkward and weird day. First of all, Lucifer shows up looking like he had never left and two, he seemed to be acting off. Off as in he wasn’t going gaga over Chloe.

Everyone in the precinct knew how much Lucifer adored Chloe and her in return later so to see him act so distant and with a wedding ring no less really was a shocker.

Not to mention how upset Chloe had been.

Ella was never one to easily get angry but she had never been as upset as when Lucifer showed up looking all proud as a peacock and married to no one’s knowledge knowing that Chloe had been hurt badly by this stunt of his.

If it were a stunt (although she figured it so since Lucifer never crossed her as the kind of guy to settle down roots).

“Ella. Ella?”

“Huh? What?”

“I was asking if you had also processed the other evidence.”

“O-Oh. Right! Sorry, I haven’t done it yet but I’ll hand the results to you once I’m done.” She stammered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the young lab technician’s behavior but didn’t say more, too deep in her own thoughts about one certain Devil than to pry. Thanking her, she goes off back to her desk to run over the results.

Noticing her hunched shoulders, Ella knew she needed to talk to Lucifer but first, she needed to let the rest of the Tribe know.

Grabbing her phone, she begins to text the two other members of the Tribe and pray tell that they won’t be heading over to murder him.

Especially Mazikeen.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know things are not going to end well for Lucifer once Mazikeen hears about this. If she can rain Hell down on those who belittle Chloe, who knows what she would do to Lucifer (boss or not). 
> 
> As Maze herself said, "No one calls my skank a skank!"


	3. Running Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! So this chapter was a bit difficult to write it out but I got it done! Thanks again for all your lovely comments and support for this story. Like wow I never expected it to be such a hit. But without further ado, let us move on. It's not going to get any easier from her on out you guys and I am still suffering internally from that Winter Finale. 
> 
> (Send help!)

To say the demon was pissed at the shocking news was an understatement. She had been with Linda talking in one of their long discussions about the Devil himself when Linda’s phone had rang. Mazikeen had been so close to trashing the doctor’s room but thankfully Linda had managed to calm her down before any damages could be done.

“Maze, I know you’re upset. I’m upset as well about this… development but we have to remember Lucifer isn’t one to settle down roots.”

“I know that! But why is he doing this? I know he can be impulsive and stupid but this definitely takes the cake.” The demon snarled. Oh she was going to knock some sense into that thick skull of his, hard enough to rattle his brain.

“I know what you’re thinking and I do not think that is a good idea. Perhaps sitting down and having a word with him would help clear out whatever made him choose to leave Los Angeles and get married.” The good doctor suggested. She knew Lucifer far better than her other patients. He was insecure, rarely in tune with emotions other than anger and sorrow (after being put through pain for a millennia that was to be expected), arrogant, and childish but she also knew that he was kind and caring to those closest to him.

They both had to dig deep and find out what happened to him after Chloe had woken up in the hospital after they had literally fought tooth and nail to save her life.

“Look, you go get him and I’ll clear my schedule for the day. I’ll join you as soon as possible. Just name the place.” Linda said.

“Oh I know just the place.” Maze growled, spinning her blades in the air and throwing them hard into the dry wall much to Linda’s displeasure.

 

* * *

 

“Of all the places you could have picked, you decide to pick Chloe’s home?” Linda hissed exasperatedly at the other woman who was now laid out on her back on the couch in the middle of the living room.

“Well what better way than to get Lucifer and Chloe together and confront whatever issues the stupid idiot has?” Maze shot back.

“Maze!”

“What?”

“Chloe isn’t going to be happy about this!”

“Relax doc. I'm not that dumb. Anyways, Chloe's still going to be at the precinct so don’t worry about it. And I told Ella to hold her there until we get our little talk session done.”

Before Linda could retort, the unlocked front door opened and in stepped Lucifer with a big grin on his face.

“Doctor! Maze! How have you two-?”

“Cut the crap, Lucifer. We need to talk.” Maze growled. Pushing herself off the couch, she stomps over to the tall man and drags him back to the couch, pushing him roughly onto it whilst ignoring his surprised cries.

“Maze, what?” Before he could even blink, Maze had taken out of her curved daggers and held them close to his throat pricking the skin slightly much to Linda’s protest.

“Why did you leave?” The demon growled.

His dark eyes narrowed, anger clearly seen rising up and swirling in those dark pools. “Nothing that concerns you.” He replied. That only enraged Mazikeen more.

“I won’t ask you again, Lucifer. Why. Did. You. Leave?” She demanded, accentuating each word harshly as she dug the daggers in a bit deeper, deep enough to draw blood. She was not about to back down soon but so was he.

“I told you it is nothing of your concern! You should remember Maze, I created you!” He roared.

“You may have created me but I am no slave of yours! I’m your friend, Lucifer and whatever is causing you to be like this is concerning.”

“Ha ha ha well as much as I appreciate your concern, I don’t need it.” He laughed, sarcasm dripping thickly over his humorless words.

“Lucifer, Maze. Please stop this needless fighting.”

“But Linda-!”

“Now!” Linda yelled, raising her voice for the first time it took the two by surprise. Thankfully, Mazikeen did so and pulled away from Lucifer tucking her daggers away. Lucifer brought his hand up and rubbed the sore area at his throat, wiping away any blood left there.

“Now, Lucifer I’m going to ask you nicely both as your friend and your therapist,” Linda said as she ignored Lucifer’s snort, “Why did you leave Los Angeles? What drove you to such a deed after you saved Chloe’s life?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then tell me so I can understand. You’re not alone, Lucifer.”

The tall man laughed harshly to that. “Really, Doctor? After what I’ve learned about Chloe and my whole life up to this point, I find that hard to believe.” He said, relishing silently at Maze’s flinch. Oh she knew what he was talking about. Linda too had frowned at this. She knew what he was referring to since Mazikeen had told her prior to her coming to the penthouse where the celestial beings were meeting three months ago to discuss his crazy plan. It had upset her greatly to know that Charlotte had so cruelly ripped away any happiness in Lucifer's life which would explain why she had been a bit harsh when adressing the goddess.

“For all I know you could be part of my Father’s plan to ensnare and control me. My Father could have just set you in my path.”

“Now don’t be ridiculous Lucifer-.”

“Oh don’t play coy with me, Doctor!” He snarled, teeth bared, as he got up in one swift stroke. “I have enough of my Father’s plan and I do not wish to be controlled by Him. No more! So stay out of my way and don’t you ever come and try to contact me!” He roared viciously.

Linda was taken aback at the man’s behavior and perhaps a bit scared. She had never seen Lucifer so loose and furious like this. Not even when she had confronted him and addressed him by the name he so resented. It was like facing a wild, cornered animal. Yet deep in those dark pools, she saw the hint of what she could only label as pain and sorrow.

He was running still but for once in her life, Linda had no idea how to get him to open up and face the problems that was clearly plaguing him.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave.” Lucifer growled. Without another glance back nor a word, he then left. Maze then turned to Linda with a troubled look marred slightly with anger.

“What’s happening, Linda?” The demon asked, concern clearly heard in her angry tone.

“For once, Maze, I have no clear answer to give you.” She replied.


	4. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the very long wait you guys. I've just been super busy in real life and with how things are and freaking out too well it kinda put a hold on my writing streak. I have been writing little by little though but like I said, I've been super busy and I couldn't spare a lot of time on it. But I did it. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter you guys and I do hope you will enjoy it. I hope its not too bad.
> 
> Note: I might write another fic, an AU fantasy one of Lucifer alongside this one. I'm not too sure right now since I am quite busy.

Dan shook his head and took another spoonful of his pudding. Pudding always was a great comfort food for him ever since he was a little boy and he really needed it today. After everything that’s happened, he so badly needed it. Gripping onto the metal spoon tightly, he glared at the man coming down the stairs towards Chloe.

Who was he kidding? Lucifer never listened to him before, what would make him listen to him now? It still angered him greatly that the man who had left for three months without even a peep came back and slotted himself into their lives once again as if his absence never hurt anyone.

He was arrogant. He was selfish. He was immature and narcissistic. How he even became friends with the man he would never know.

Chloe may be his ex-wife but he still cared for her as a friend and he’ll be damned before he let anyone hurt her. Not even Lucifer Morningstar his former buddy.

Chucking aside his half-eaten cup of pudding, Dan got up and headed over to the arguing couple. Whatever this object is that Lucifer so desperately wanted, he would help so that he would be rid of him as soon as possible.

_Fine by me. I don’t need this asshole running around and messing up our lives any longer._

 

* * *

 

“But Detective-!”

“Lucifer I swear if you won’t focus, I will cut you off right now and not help you find whatever it is you so desperately want.” Chloe shot back at him harshly. He had come to her asking for help (which meant she now had to juggle between two cases oh goody) and now he was acting like the past three months hadn’t happened at all, acting as if he wasn’t married. And that angered her greatly.

Did he not know how much she missed him? Did he even know how worried she had been? Did he not care at all of what they had? She truly didn’t want to know, her heart simply not ready to face the answers to these questions.

Not until she had her walls back up and fortify them for good.

“Fine.” He pouted. Chloe really hated it when he did that. It always made her heart flutter and even now, it still did much to her anger and annoyance.

“This mirror… we’ve been looking for it for the past three days and all the leads we’ve got only led to dead ends. Are you sure this thing exists?”

“Yes I am sure.”

“You know you have to be more specific about this mirror. You only mentioned it and gave a description of it but you never elaborated why it’s important to you.” Chloe pointed out.

“It’s not of your concern.” Lucifer replied curtly. The mirror wasn’t one to fall into human hands and could wreak havoc if not found so it was best to keep her at a distance. Not to mention even if he were to tell her, she would just look at him as if he was crazy or scoff at it or both.

“Damn it, Lucifer! Do you want me to help you or not?” Chloe yelled now running thin on whatever patience she had for the man.

“Yes! But it’s not something you should be concerned about!” He retorted.

“Okay that’s enough!”  Dan shouted, stopping the two in their tracks. “You came to us for help remember, Lucifer? So unless you cooperate and act properly, the door is right there for you to walk out.”

Lucifer merely snorted, clearly unfazed at Dan’s threat, but kept silent after that. He knew he needed their help to find this mirror much to his annoyance but he had no choice. Catching a look at Chloe, he felt a tug on his heartstrings and an inkling of guilt when he saw how stressed she was. He hadn’t meant to shout at her. The interrogation he had earlier today really had put him in a bad mood and he had been lashing out at Chloe of all things.

Chloe on the other hand was just furious and stressed out over this search. Not to mention with Lucifer’s totally inappropriate behavior and childishness. She really just wanted to get this search over and done with so she can move on and forget about the man standing in front of her.

What was her problem with falling for the wrong men in her life? The first one made her think she was crazy and left her out to the wolves whereas the second one left her without a word after what she had thought was a real relationship with him.

_“Never again, Chloe. You might as well grow to become an old lady with ninety-nine cats.”_ She thought.

“I duly apologize. It will not happen again.” Lucifer said.

The two clearly didn’t believe him and for good reason. After his little escapee and breaking their trust, how could they ever believe him let alone trust him?

“Whatever you say, Lucifer.” Chloe replied. “So why is it important to you?” She questioned him once more, needing to know the full story of what led him back to LA and to her again despite being married to some woman (who she is NOT jealous of).

“It’s dangerous and I need to find it before someone else does.” It was one piece of the whole truth so technically he wasn’t lying. Even now he just couldn’t lie to the detective, the very thought being so repulsive to him.

Chloe had a feeling in her gut that he wasn’t exactly telling the entire truth, more like a part of it. She was going to let it slide. For now.

“So now that’s cleared up, I’ll go and join you in this little treasure hunt.” Lucifer said with a grin only for it to be wiped off the moment Chloe shot him the coldest glare he had ever witnessed and on the receiving end of it no less.

“You’re not coming with us. You’re staying here or you can just go back to be with your wife. We’ll take it from here.” Chloe said coldly, her tone as frigid as a freezing blizzard.

“But-!”

“No buts, Lucifer! You and I are no longer partners. I agreed to help you but I did not agree to you to join me in my investigations. You lost the right to that a long time ago.” She told him, her words so sharp like steel it cut straight into his heart.

He could only watch her walk away with Dan out of the station and it hurt. It hurt more than he would have liked to admit.

_“Pull it together, man! What you don’t have with Chloe is real! Just let her do her job and you go about your way.”_ His inner thoughts shouted at him.

Yet, deep down in his hardened soul, he knew that would never happen.

And it never will.


	5. First Comes Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week has been hectic but next week things should lighten up. Anyways, thank you guys for your understanding and patience. Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter of my story. Hope you all will enjoy it.

Night had arrived. The last light had all but vanished giving way to darkness just as the darkness in the hearts of both humans and celestial beings. Flashes of the occasional cars passing by lit up the small office, revealing the two women sitting across from each other, one of them clearly shocked and furious and the other quiet and solemn.

“Damn it! I don’t get him! I know that what Charlotte revealed to Lucifer about Chloe really hurt him but this is beyond anything that I’ve ever seen him do. You saw it, Linda! He… He cares about her still yet won’t admit it!” Mazikeen growled. A twinge of guilt hit her when she recalled seeing how broken Lucifer was and it was all her fault.

“I know Maze. You told me that.” Linda responded calmly. Even she was having a hard time wrapping around it. True, Lucifer was greatly upset of this but it had to be something major that would sparked him to take off.

They both sat in the dark contemplating and trying to figure out what had happened to Lucifer in the time that Chloe had awoken. Last they remembered, Charlotte had left first and then them, Amenadiel, Daniel and Beatrice, leaving Lucifer in the hospital room with Chloe who still slept away.

Figuring out that Charlotte may have lingered around the area waiting for Lucifer wasn’t that hard to imagine. Ever since she arrived on Earth, she was just obsessed with her son and if need be, she would stick around him like glue.

“Do you think she might have said something to him? Something that might have driven him off the edge?” The good doctor asked.

“I’ll bet you my soul that she did, the bitch.” Maze snarled. Knowing the celestial goddess, she was only good at ruining people’s lives all for her selfish attempt to get back home with her two sons.

Couldn’t she ever see that Lucifer was happy here on Earth with the Decker woman? If she cared for him just as she proclaimed she did, she would have let Lucifer go. She may not be a mother but she had seen how Decker treated the little spawn to know enough.

“I’m going to talk to her. And I will get my answers one way or the other.” The beautiful demon said, rising up from the couch to head over to the door. Linda immediately got up and grabbed her wrist capturing Mazikeen’s attention.

“Then I’m coming with you. Being the therapist of the Devil and his friend as well, I deserve to know what that woman did to Lucifer.” She said with a determined look.

Mazikeen nods, glad to have a friend to cover her back, and together the two drove to the celestial being’s house.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer sat on the couch, nursing a strong drink of whiskey, as he gazed out at the dark horizon lit up with the lights of the night life. After Chloe had outright dismissed him, he had driven back home having the strong urge for some whiskey.

Sitting there, the ache in his chest only grew as his thoughts went back to the detective.

Her cold glare, her seething rage, those eyes so full of anger yet he swore a hint of sorrow.

Guilt bloomed inside his chest but he shook it off. What they had wasn’t real and the detective is just an unwilling pawn in his Father’s game.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck suddenly to slide down to his torso and a pair of lips met his ear. “Hello, Lucifer. How was the search?” His new wife, Candy Morningstar, whispered seductively.

After being without Lucifer for a day, she wanted him more than ever. His antics in bed really could put any man to shame.

“It’s going well.” He said without a single doubt. He knew Chloe would get the job done being such a brilliant detective.

“That’s good. Now come on, please join me in bed. I’ve missed you honey.”

“I was only gone for a day.”

“But still. I missed you.” Candy flirted unabashedly, running a hand down his chest. “I missed our time together.”

Before he would have given Candy the greatest night of her life and the following nights as well but now, all he felt was revulsion. His body revolted against the woman’s touch and every fiber in his being screamed at him to get away from her.

“Not tonight, Candy.”

That shocked the former stripper. “But Lucifer-!”

“I said not tonight. Go to bed.” He gritted out angrily. He was quickly getting annoyed with his wife’s clingy behavior. Thankfully, Candy got the message and pulled away.

“Alright. I’ll see you in bed honey.” She kissed his temple then sauntered off to the bedroom leaving him alone once more.

Lucifer angrily wiped away the lingering traces of her kiss, somehow feeling guilty beyond measure and revulsion at it. Why he didn’t know but all he could think of was Chloe. Her blonde hair that shimmered like liquid gold under the Sun, those shimmering blue orbs that seemed to go forever, porcelain skin that seemed to glow, that radiant smile, and that compassionate heart of hers…

Wait a minute. Why was he thinking about Chloe? He’s married for Heaven’s sake and his relationship with Chloe was never real!

Yet why did he feel like it was? Why did he feel like he had made the greatest mistake in his many immortal years?

Why did his heart cry out for the missing piece that is Chloe Decker?

He gulped his drink in one go and growled. He was going to need a lot more alcohol tonight.


	6. Laying Old Ghosts To Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I hope everyone's been having a great week. I was hoping to post up a new chapter before I go off to Wondercon later this Sunday to see the Lucifer cast there and up front. Gosh I'm so excited! Too excited for my own good perhaps. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter you guys. Please as always leave me with your thoughts and if there is something that needs fixing just let me know. Thank you again for following this story and being so patient. I truly appreciate you all.

Laughter and giggles filled the air, sounding like the soft ringing of bells to his ears, as he gazed down happily at the blonde-haired woman in his arms. “Who knew you had such a cute laugh, Detective.” Lucifer chuckled full of mirth.

“Oh stop it you!” Chloe exclaimed, slapping at his shoulder lightly.

“Make me.” He challenged her. Getting bowled over by Chloe was not what he had expected and they both rolled on the bed laughing and giggling. For once, Lucifer felt like he was flying even with his wings gone.

Now with her on top of him, Lucifer gazed up at her smiling. “I missed you.” He whispered.

A frown suddenly grew on her face and Chloe shook her head. “No you don’t.” She stated as if it were fact, throwing Lucifer off.

“W-What? But I do!” He did. He missed her greatly and his heart ached for her.

“If you did, you wouldn’t have left and gotten married. If you did ever care about me, you would have stayed. But you left Lucifer. And now you’ll never have me ever again.” Chloe spoke, sorrow and anger coating her tone.

Ice cold fear gripped him and agony ripped through him. “No! Please, Detective! I can’t lose you!”

“You did this, Lucifer. Now you have to live with your decision.” She said and before he could protest, she vanished.

“Detective! Please don’t leave me! Please!” He screamed, getting up from the bed and searching for her frantically like a madman hoping that she would still be here.

But there was no sign of Chloe as if she had never been here in the penthouse. Despair rolled into him and he fell to his knees, the back of his eyes burning as his soul broke in half.

“CHLOE!”

 

* * *

 

Gasping, Lucifer awoke and rose from the bed, chest heaving and breathing harshly. Sweat dotted his skin, the blankets now having slid down his bare torso to his lap. Blinking, he realized then he was in his penthouse. Had it been a dream? Since when did angels dream?

Feeling a body beside him, his heart fluttered and he turned hoping to see Chloe only for that hope to fall to the ground when he saw Candy asleep under the covers mumbling to herself in her sleep. Revulsion filled him and he quickly got out of the bed needing a very strong drink and a cigarette badly.

He desperately wanted to forget that time, that moment he and Chloe had, fake as it was and a manipulative ploy by his father, but he was finding it harder and harder to do so.

Grabbing the nearest bottle of whiskey from the counter, he takes the cap straight off and downs it in one big gulp, letting the alcohol burn away the nagging ache deep inside his chest and the turmoil of negative emotions spinning within him. Just then the elevator rang and opened revealing a tired, familiar detective.

“Detective?” Lucifer gaped, shocked to find her here in his penthouse this late at night.

“Mr. Morningstar. I’ve been trying to call you all night. I… I might need your help here.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he quickly plasters on a grin that seemed off to Chloe but she didn’t pry into it. She had enough on her plate as it is. “Really?” He asked.

“Yes. And don’t you start. Look, I’m going to be blunt. I think my two cases are involved with your missing mirror because I just went through the list of items the robber took from the house of the murdered occupants. One of them is a long mirror matching the description you gave us.”

“Alright, but what do you need my help in exactly?” He asked confused a bit. It sounded like a typical theft gone wrong.

“See, the theft took place hours before the murder even happened. We know what the cause of death of the occupants are but this is where it gets weird.” Breathing out a heavy sigh, she looks at him with a serious yet slightly disturbed expression etched on her face.

“Miss Lopez called earlier and informed me that there are barely visible scratch marks on their necks which she hadn’t caught at first because they were that faint and we’re beginning to think that there was a third person then but not the robber in the house. The suspect must have choked them or held them by the throat forcing the poison down their throats although there were no signs of battering or forced entry down their mouths. And then it gets weird because she then told me that the scratch marks don’t appear to be caused by a human.”

“So what are they caused by?” Lucifer questioned her.

“She told me that the scratch marks belong to an animal’s but as to what exact animal, she has no idea. She’s run the marks across multiple wildlife databases and found nothing.” It baffled Chloe. One being how an animal could make those marks at such a height after having ruled out all the potential animals that could do so due to the lack of an animal presence in the house, and two that there were no matched finds. She didn’t know which was even more disturbing.

“And this is where I come in. To solve your freaky crimes.” Lucifer said, excitement flooding him. Finally some action that would put these weird feelings he’s been having for the past couple of days to rest.

“It’s probably nothing freaky but it clearly is your expertise.” She would let him tag along for now so long as it could get him out of her hair. She was done with the man and had made her peace to not let herself fall for him again despite how her heart seemed to protest against that decision.

“Be as it may, it is indeed. Let me go get dressed and I’ll join you soon enough.” He said. In a flash, he was gone and Chloe was left to herself thinking what she had just gotten into.


	7. Nephilim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I'm on a roll! Well, sort of. But I'd like to thank everyone who has been on this journey supporting me and this story and all my other stories too. I truly appreciate it you guys and honestly I'm working like a machine trying to come up with the right path for this story. Thank you once again and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Going under the crime scene tape, both Lucifer and Chloe head to the barred house and up the porch into the living room where the occupants had been found dead on the floor. As Chloe had debriefed on him earlier in the car, there was no forced entry and no signs of a struggle so apparently the victims may know their murderer.

“Arsenic you say? It’s a classic. Painful too, mind you.” Lucifer commented as he roamed his eyes over the crime scene.

“Mr. Morningstar focus!” Chloe scolded him.

“Alright! Calm down. I’ll let you know if I find something.”

Chloe made a face and was about to go into the living room when Lucifer asked out loud, “Since when have you reverted to formalities, Detective?” He didn’t want to admit it but it was bugging him whenever Chloe addressed him as such. As if they were nothing more than acquaintances and not even on friendly terms. It was like the detective was out of his reach and a wall was there. A wall he knew deep down would never break and let him in.

_Since you tasked me with finding this stupid mirror and breaking my heart._

“Can we move on, Mr. Morningstar? We don’t have all night.” She replied, a bit harsher than she intended and Lucifer flinched. It disturbed her that she found it satisfying to see him squirm and make him pay a bit for what he did to her.

_“He deserved it and you know it”._ A part of her whispered.

Shaking her head, she went on ahead leaving Lucifer in the dust.

Lucifer stared at the blonde-haired detective as she stepped into the living room and began searching for any clues. He had come on this trip hoping it would get rid of the feelings he still held for her yet it only seemed to grow by the second. He too wasn’t supposed to be hurting when she acted so cold towards him. What in the bloody Hell is wrong with him!?

Sighing heavily, he steps into the living room, joining the detective and starts to search every crevice and nook for at least a single piece of evidence when he caught something glinting down nearly hidden underneath the carpet. It was camouflaged perfectly with the black, wooly carpet and the dark wooden floor and it would have been impossible for the human eye to find it especially in the dark. But he isn’t an average human and his extraordinary eyesight helped him catch it easily.

“There. I found something.” Lucifer pointed out, bending down next to the carpet and flipping it back slowly.

Chloe joined him on the floor and saw the same glinting object. It reminded her of obsidian which was odd. The couple weren’t collectors of precious stones and the jewelry they had weren't obsidian either so where did obsidian add into all this.

Watching Chloe put on her gloves and pick up the object, Lucifer turned pale in seconds looking like he had just seen a ghost.

“Mr. Morningstar? Are you alright?”

“They’re all dead. How can that be here? They’re dead last I checked.” Lucifer murmured softly, so soft Chloe had a hard time catching it.

“Who? Who’s dead? Who’s they?” She demanded.

Lucifer looks at Chloe, a grave and slightly terrified expression on his face, taking Chloe aback. Lucifer was never one to be scared. “The Nephilim.”

 

* * *

 

Mazikeen snuck into the compound with Linda waiting outside and keeping watch, silently passing through the now quiet house and up the stairs towards Charlotte’s and her human husband’s room.

Being a demon, she had learned the ways to stealthily sneak past her enemies and hunt down the souls who had been able to get out of their cells and try to flee their hellish punishments. Now, her prey was the queen bitch who started this whole mess. She could care less if the woman is the former divine Queen of Heaven. She had done something to Lucifer when she had left after saving Chloe, she just knew it, and she needed to know what.

_"I wouldn’t be surprised if she had put on the kind, loving mother act and manipulated him again."_ She thought as she crept into the bedroom.

She walked to the side of the bed as quiet as a mouse but Charlotte had heard her coming. Being a powerful, divine goddess came with a lot of perks.

“What do you want, demon?” Charlotte murmured as she pushed herself up on the bed. Her human husband as she learned was a very heavy sleeper so she had nothing to worry about him waking up soon.

“We need to talk. Outside. Now.”

“Alright already. Let me just get out of this bed.”

Slipping on her robe and slippers, the goddess follows Mazikeen out of the house to the front garden where Linda waited. Whirling on her, Mazikeen snarled and, in the blink of an eye, had her daggers out and at Charlotte’s neck.

“What the hell did you do to Lucifer? Tell us!”

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t you dare lie to us! He’s here right now in Los Angeles but he’s gone off the rails. I know you have something to do with this!”

“Maze, no! No daggers and definitely no cutting!” Linda said, trying to break up the two.

“What did you do to Lucifer after we all left the hospital?”

“How could you possibly know what I did? I left the hospital first remember.” Charlotte said. She couldn’t believe that her son was finally back home and then to have this demon accusing her. But knowing the demon, she had good instincts. After all, Mazikeen had been and is still her son’s finest creation.

“Let’s just say with what you’ve been up to lately, I just know.”

“Ms. Richards, it would be best if you tell us what truly happened. Lucifer isn’t doing well…”

“What do you mean my son isn’t doing well?” Charlotte demanded, turning her ice cold gaze at the psychiatrist.

“Your SON went off to Las Vegas and got married. Me and Maze confronted him and I can see that he’s running still. He’s rebounding and I can’t help him if you tell us what exactly happened.” Linda said, getting irritated with each passing second.

Charlotte’s eyes went wide. Her son got married!? To a human no less? “Now will you please tell us, Ms. Richards? We’re trying to figure things out here so we can help him.” Linda said.

If it meant getting Lucifer divorced and away from a stinking human, then fine. Plus, she found this very disturbing. Even more disturbing than the fact that he had feelings for the puny detective.

“Very well. Lucifer was very upset about learning that the Detective is a means by his Father to manipulate him after I told him. Mazikeen was there too last I checked. Lucifer got angry about the detective being his Father's way of manipulating him and I agreed with him and told him that He of all things deserved to be punished. Lucifer agreed and that’s… where things went downhill.” She admitted.

“I knew it! Even after everything, after I tried to stop you from telling the truth, you STILL pushed the barb even deeper and tried to manipulate him again!” Mazikeen snarled. Oh she really wanted to kill the goddess now and be done with it.

“Maze.” Linda called out to her sternly.

Mazikeen growled but heeded the psychiatrist’s words.

“Clearly, you’ve been the driving factor for him leaving and acting out like this. Mazikeen told me everything and I’m not the least bit pleased about it.” Linda said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m his Mother! I know what I’m doing!”

“You may be his Mother but you’re not acting like one. Instead, you’re using your sons as tools to get you back home. I will not tolerate you using Lucifer in your petty fight with your former husband. I’ve seen enough divorces where the children always suffered from the actions of the parents and let me tell you, it is not pretty Ms. Richards.” Linda shot her down, taking Charlotte aback at her stern words.

In her years as a psychiatrist, Linda had seen many patients, some of them being children caught in ugly divorce cases. The repercussions of them had terrible everlasting effects on the children and many a time she had reprimanded the parents trying to make them understand. Charlotte may be the once former Queen of Heaven but her actions were just like those parents, those very humans she solely despised.

Linda sighed and shook her head sadly.

“You may have broken Lucifer, Ms. Richards. And this time, we may not be able to help him.”


	8. Here Be A Stalemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for leaving comments and letting me know what you think. I truly do appreciate it and I am very happy that you guys are enjoying it as well. Please do let me know if you ever have an idea to share or more comments and criticisms. I will truly appreciate it. So here is the next chapter and I'll see you sometime next week.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Now wasn’t the time for Lucifer’s ‘Luciferness’ but before she could say a word, a loud shatter pierced the air and echoed throughout he empty house.

Both Lucifer and Chloe tensed. Who was it? Nobody from the precinct to Chloe’s knowledge had been tasked here. She would have the gotten the call from the station if someone had been sent to check on things here and Dan had checked out for the night to take Trixie for the weekend.

Getting onto her feet, Chloe slowly took out her gun, “LAPD. You’re trespassing on a crime scene. Show yourself!”

Silence only greeted her but it still didn’t ease Chloe and Lucifer’s guards. Quickly joining the detective at her side, Lucifer gazed into the dark hallway, readying himself for whatever it is.

A few heartbeats passed and still no sign of the intruder. Gathering her courage, Chloe took a step forward and that’s when all Hell broke loose.

A loud, piercing shriek filled the air and a dark shadow lunged forth in a flash bowling into Chloe. The blow was so strong it knocked the air out of her lungs and she fell on her back on the hardwood floor, knocking her head hard and she cried out.

Lucifer saw red and immediately launched himself on the shadowy being, grabbing it by its neck and throwing it to the other side of the room hard enough to cause cracks on the walls.

The creature scrambled onto its feet, hissing angrily, its red eyes glaring at him. Lucifer immediately recognized what he was facing and he stepped in front of Chloe ready to protect her from it.

“Touch her and I will rip your limbs off, Nephilim!” He roared.

“You have no authority to command us, Lightbringer. You are a shadow of your former self. No longer an archangel and no longer the King of Hell. You are weak.”

“Whatever I am, I do not care. I am more than capable of getting rid of you.”

“Can you? With more of us finding the mirror, you will soon no longer be able to. You will be the first to suffer among the Heavenly Host. Starting now.”

Dazed and nearing the brink of unconsciousness, Chloe thought she saw the dark shadow reappear in front of Lucifer and grab him by the throat, lifting him up despite his attempts of ripping its arm off. What the hell was going on?

_“Is that a person wearing black clothing and mask?”_ Her head pounded and she tried to get up to help Lucifer but she fell unconscious, the ache in her head the last thing she remembered.

Blowing out a horrid, poison that reminded Lucifer of rotting corpses, Lucifer gagged as the creature’s breath filled his lungs.

“You will be the first to pay, Lightbringer.” It merely said before it dropped him and vanished in a flash.

Rubbing his throat, coughing harshly, Lucifer stumbled as he got up. Turning around, his heart hammered inside his chest seeing Chloe unconscious. “Detective!” He got on his knees trying to shake her awake but she wouldn’t.

“Detective, wake up!” He cried out, his heart breaking inside the cage of his ribs. He didn’t even know if she was breathing and his panic only grew, his soul breaking as the emotions he had long tried to ignore and barricade came rushing forth like a torrential river.

“Detective!”

 

* * *

 

Her head throbbed and ached like as if a sledgehammer had been slammed into her head. Making a soft, pained noise, her eyelids slowly fluttered open only to shut tight again from the bright lights hanging overhead in her hospital room.

“Detective? Detective, you’re safe now.” That familiar, baritone voice filled Chloe’s ears and it sent her heart skipping.

Slowly opening her eyes, Chloe is slightly surprised to find Lucifer sitting by the hospital bed she was now in, exhaustion and concern clear on his face. “W-What happened?” She asked.

“You were attacked. I tried to stop the intruder but he got away.” He replied. That’s when Chloe noticed the stark red cuts and deep blue bruises around his throat.

“Mr. Morningstar! Your throat!”

“Ah… he got a few strikes in but I got mine too so don’t worry.”

Flashes of the prior events struck her and only made her head ache even more. “Who was that? I don’t want to go that road but I thought I saw a shadow?”

“It’s just your addled head messing with you. Don’t worry about it. At least we know who our intruder is.” Lucifer said too quickly and Chloe noticed it.

“Mr. Morningstar, tell me. Now.”

“Detective, you’ve just woken up from a concussion. Look, I’ll tell you everything once you’ve recovered.” He said. Sniffing, Lucifer swallowed heavily and tried to keep the tears threatening to break free down. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He said with a smile.

“It’s just a concussion. I mean I’ve had worse.”

“Still! If I had reacted faster, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You wouldn’t even be in the hospital!”

“Mr. Morningstar, its fine-.”

“It’s not, Detective!” His temper rising only fueled by his panic, guilt clearly written on his face.

“Why do you care, Mr. Morningstar?” Chloe asked softly, her heart skipping yet breaking at this display of emotional revelation.

“Because! Because… I… I care about you.” He said and it was the truth. He still cared about her. He never would stop caring about her not even when he took his last breath and ended up back in Hell.

Whipping her head up at him, Chloe could only stare in shock at his words. After everything that had happened, she had assumed that he no longer cared about her. His nonchalant attitude hadn’t helped matters either. The two gazed at each other, wanting to say so much more yet nervous of doing so. They were caught in a stalemate.

“I-I have to go. Get some rest, Detective.” Lucifer stammered.

Sliding out of the chair he was seated in, Lucifer quickly leaves the room leaving Chloe to her thoughts and even more confused than ever.


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So here's the next chapter for this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and I do apologize for not updating it as fast as you would like but I am typing out all the chapters so I can go over them and then post them then. So I do hope you would like this next chapter. Thank you again for your support and have a good day!

Charlotte waited with bated breath as the elevator took her up to Lucifer’s penthouse. Now she had never been one to be nervous since she is the Queen of Heaven (former as Maze puts it but she simply ignored her) but this is her son.

Her son whom the doctor and Maze told her to have gone off and act out even worse than the time he had killed Uriel.

Her thoughts went back to the psychiatrist’s reprimanding words.

_You may be his Mother but you’re not acting like one._

_You’re just like those humans, those very beings whom you clearly despised, when it comes to your petty feud with your ex._

She is most definitely not like those insects! Pushing back those infuriating thoughts, she focuses back on the task at hand.

The elevator doors then opened and Charlotte stepped out into the loft. It looked pretty much the same, as if Lucifer had never left, except for the single pair of heels by the couch. Now Charlotte had tolerated Lucifer’s weird sex mishaps with the humans but seeing those heels and the knowledge of his marriage to an insignificant being still fresh in her mind only made her see red.

“Lucifer? Lucifer is that you?” A feminine voice cried out. Candy stepped out of the bedroom dressed only in a white robe. Clearly she had just taken a shower judging from her wet hair falling down across her shoulders.

“Excuse me but who are you?” Candy asked, confused and alarmed at the presence of the older woman in Lucifer’s home.

It took everything in Charlotte not to smite the human on the spot. Smiling politely at the aforementioned woman, Charlotte introduced herself.

“My name is Charlotte. I’m Lucifer’s mother.”

“Oh. Lucifer never mentioned you.”

“Of course he did. But he’s my son.”

“You’re way too young to be his Mom. Are you like his stepmother?”

“Definitely not! And you must be the infamous Candy Morningstar.” Charlotte said, sending an icy, cold glare straight at the woman before her.

Candy shifted nervously at that. “I’m not that infamous.” She muttered.

“On the contrary, you are VERY infamous. And I am certainly not happy with you residing with my son or being his wife.” Charlotte said, cutting straight to the chase and crossing her arms over her chest.

“What?”

“I do not agree with this… arrangement you have with my son and I want you to end it. Permanently.” She seethed.

Now it was Candy’s turn to look just as furious. “Not happening.”

Charlotte was taken aback at the human woman’s sudden anger and gaining of a backbone. “What?” She hissed with narrowed eyes.

“Look Ms. Morningstar, although to be honest you are way too young to be his mother, whatever it is you think of me I’m going to set it straight. First, I am not here in this ‘arrangement’ as you put it, to get money or a luxurious, extravagant life with him. That is just the bonus but I married Lucifer because he proposed to me and because I owed him a couple years back. Back then, I was homeless and barely struggling to make a living and then your son came and helped me back on my feet. But I was an idiot and I ended up being a stripper to make ends meet. He called out of the blue one day, told me that he was going to collect that favor, and proposed to me. End of story.” Candy said.

Charlotte blinked, letting the information Candy shared sink into her head. “Did he ever tell you the reason for collecting this favor?” She asked.

“He just told me he had been wronged greatly and he needed to get himself together with my help.” Candy said.

Charlotte had no idea why but it hurt thinking that in her son’s eyes no doubt, she had been the one to wrong him. Pesky human emotions. This was not the time for such things.

“I still think, no, I demand you to renege this deal!”

“Like I said, I will not. A favor is a favor and I am not going to leave that favor undone!” Candy shouted back just as fierce.

The two women glared at each other and Charlotte had never been so tempted then to toss the human off the balcony.

“You should leave before Lucifer gets back.” Candy said.

“Is that a threat?”

“No. But judging from how Lucifer kept his lips sealed about you, I’m sure he will not be happy to see you. Last thing you want to experience is your son kicking you out now, do you?” Candy shot back, noticing Charlotte wince at the jab.

Charlotte had to hand this human this victory. Now wouldn’t be the right time to confront Lucifer. Perhaps if she got him alone then she could talk some sense into that boy’s head.

“Very well. I’ll go. But this isn’t over. Not by a long shot.” Charlotte promised. She was going to get to the bottom of this and break this arrangement once and for all. Without a single glance back, she turns and heads to the elevator, silently plotting numerous plans to split the human and her son apart.


	10. A Little Girl and Her Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend everyone! So I do hope you all are enjoying your weekend and enjoying this story still. So here's the new chapter and I'd like to thank you all for your support. I'm really surprised at how popular this is and it only drives me more to write faster and more chapters. I truly appreciate your support. Thank you!

“Mommy, is Lucifer back? I heard he’s back! Why I can’t I go see him?” Trixie asked as she climbed onto her bed and buried herself under the covers.

Chloe stilled, the storybook Trixie had picked out for the night grasped tightly in her hand. It had been two days since Chloe was released from the hospital and another five days since she had last seen Lucifer. She didn’t think over it much, not wanting to think back over his words in the hospital room and leave herself feeling disappointed and hurt.

“Well monkey, he’s just really busy.” She replied. She couldn’t just tell her daughter that Lucifer had gotten married and thus would most likely spent most of his time with his wife instead of with them.

“Oh. But then I can call him and ask him when I could see him!” The little girl said jovially.

Chloe didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter that Lucifer most likely wouldn’t want to see her. “We’ll see, baby. Now come on, let me read your favorite bedtime story.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Trixie said, secretly hatching a plan to meet Lucifer. She wondered why her mother never seemed to smile anymore whenever she mentioned Lucifer. Had he done something to upset her? And if so, what is it? Despite of what the adults believed, Trixie can be quite the perceptive one.

Maybe Lucifer can answer all her questions. Lucifer always helped them out after all.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to some very friendly people, Trixie had been able to find and reach Lux. Trixie entered into the closed nightclub excitedly. She just couldn’t wait to see Lucifer! Her Mom would get mad at her for skipping school but she really wanted to see him.

She wasn’t surprised to find the door unlocked and she slid in, her excitement and joy only growing when she saw Lucifer at the bar. “Lucifer!” Trixie ran forth and wrapped her arms around his waist, shocking Lucifer.

“S-Spawn!? What are you doing here? Isn’t this a school day?” He asked, shocked to find Trixie here in his nightclub.

“Um, yeah. But I really wanted to see you! Why don’t you ever come over to our place anymore?”

Fear took hold of him, chasing away the anger he had from learning of Charlotte’s little visit and the surprise of Trixie’s impromptu visit. But before he could say a word, Candy appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes widening at the sight of a little girl hugging Lucifer.

“Lucifer, who is this?”

Trixie turned her head wondering who the woman at the top of the stairs is. “Lucifer, who is the woman up there?” She asked innocently.

“She’s um… she’s… my wife.” He couldn’t lie to the little girl. The thought of lying to her made him sick. His heart plummeted when he saw the shocked then sad look on the little girl’s face.

“You’re… with her now?” She asked sadly. Is that why Lucifer never came to visit her and Mommy? Was it because he found someone else to love instead of them? “But I thought you care about us.” She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Guilt filled him to the core. “C-Child I do. It’s just I’m married and I just couldn’t find the time to visit you.” He hadn’t realized how similar he sounded like Dan until he saw the heartbroken look mixed with disbelief on the little girl’s face.

“Daddy always makes up excuses when he couldn’t visit us.” She whimpered, the tears now rolling down her cheeks, each drop a painful strike to his heart.

Lucifer reeled at the soft reply. It may not be an accusation but it still ripped through him like a sharp blade.

Shaking her head, Trixie stepped back slowly and ran out of the club ignoring Lucifer’s and Candy’s alarmed cries. “I-I have to go. I have to find her before she gets hurt or worse.” Lucifer said.

Candy nodded. “Go. It’s alright, Lucifer.” She said shooting him an encouraging smile.

Thanking Candy, he runs after Trixie without losing a step. He cursed himself for hurting the little girl and it hurt that he had done the same thing that her father did. Despite being weirded out by Beatrice’s hugs and acting like a soaked cat whenever she showed up, he truly cared about her and his heart twisted painfully knowing that he had hurt her. Beatrice never deserved this.

 

* * *

 

“Spawn! Child, where are you?” Lucifer shouted.

Having searched every alley, every nook and cranny of Hollywood, Lucifer’s fear had grown to the point it was choking him with each passing second that Trixie still ended up missing.

“Beatrice please!” He would never forgive himself if she ever got hurt because of him or worse snatched away.

His ears caught a soft sniff and he turned to find the little girl crouched behind a box in an alley with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms plastered between her chest and legs, her head bowed. Guilt and relief slammed into Lucifer at once, relieved to find her safe and sound but also horrid for having upset her this much.

“Oh Beatrice, I am so sorry.” He said, kneeling next to her, reaching out to her slowly and placing his hand on her back.

“D-Do… you… n-not… like me and Mommy anymore, Lucifer?” She sobbed, twisting Lucifer’s heart even further.

“No. No I don’t, my dear. I care about your mother and you.” He admitted. Despite his issues with children, Lucifer found himself caring for the little girl. She had wormed her way into his heart just as her mother had.

“I am so sorry, Beatrice. I never meant to hurt you. I… I got hurt… terribly. And… I’m doing this to try to make the pain go away.” He said, sharing with her part of the truth of which he had kept a closely guarded secret. At this point, he didn’t care if Trixie would tell her mother or Maze or anyone. He had to let her know the reason why he got married to Candy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I am such a fool. I never meant to hurt you, Beatrice.”

“…You said my name.”

“What?”

“You said my name, Lucifer.” The little girl said, lifting her head up to look at him and smiling at him.

It then dawned on him that he had. “It would seem so.” He said returning the smile.

Shifting closer to Lucifer, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Lucifer.” She said.

Even now the little girl still tried to comfort him despite not knowing the complete reason why and after he had made her cry. She indeed was her mother’s daughter.

His arms came over and wrapped around her, returning the hug for the first time, surprising Trixie but she got over it quickly and just hugged him tighter whilst smiling into his shirt.

“Now let’s go. I’m sure your Mother is worried sick.”

“No! Mommy will be mad. Can we go get ice-cream instead?”

“But-!”

“PPPLLLEEEAASSEEEE!” Trixie pleaded, shooting her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “Oh alright.” He relented unable to resist the power of her puppy dog eyes.

“YAY!”

“Now come on, let’s get out of here.” Lucifer said and got back up onto his feet with Trixie joining him at his side. Taking his hand, they both walked out of the alley side by side, their relationship mended and even stronger than ever before.


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I'm trying to get this story done as fast as I can before the season picks up again from where the Winter Finale left off. I'm hoping that this chapter doesn't seem too rushed but I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did. Again, I apologize if it is rushed. Not my best work. 
> 
> I do hope you would still enjoy this chapter and story though. Things are changing from here on out and there's going to be plenty of angst too. 
> 
> Have a good night guys and thank you for your support!

To say Chloe was mad and panicked is an understatement. She had just received a call from the school informing her of Trixie’s absence. Checking her transactions in her Uber account, she found nothing recent and she began to assume the worst.

She had searched high and low for her throughout Los Angeles having forgotten about the case she and Lucifer were working on together. That could wait. Her daughter for all she knew could be kidnapped or… she dare not think about it.

Nearing the edge of a nervous breakdown, Chloe was all but ready to lose it when Dan pointed to the two people coming down the stairs of the precinct.

“Mommy!” Trixie squealed, still holding onto Lucifer’s hand while her other hand held an ice cream cone. Lucifer looked slightly sheepish but waved at them still, greeting them with a small smile. The sight of the nightclub owner who was renowned for his fear of children holding their daughter’s hand was a shocking sight yet the shock was overcome with relief at seeing Trixie well and fine.

“Trixie!” Chloe rushed forward alongside with Dan and scooped Trixie up into her arms.

“Oh monkey! Where did you go? Why weren’t you at school? You scared me and your father.”

“I’m sorry, Mommy. Sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to. I went to go see Lucifer because I wanted to see him!”

Horror struck them and they looked utterly petrified. Had she seen Candy? Their fears came true when Trixie told them of meeting Lucifer’s wife and how upset she had been because she thought Lucifer had stopped caring about them only for their fears to die down when she told them of Lucifer searching for her and finding her and then taking her out for ice-cream at her request.

“Lucifer said he got hurt Mommy. That’s why he got married.” She said innocently.

Both Chloe and Dan turned and looked at Lucifer as if he had grown a second head. “Hurt?” She asked in bewilderment.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Lucifer sighed. “Perhaps it’s best if I inform you later tonight. If… If you still wish to see me.” He asked.

“I…” Swallowing heavily, she nods. “I’m fine with that.” Chloe said. Dan shot her a strange look not agreeing with the idea at all. “Chloe, I don’t think-.”

“Oh please! Please Lucifer, can you please come over to our house? Pretty please?” Trixie pleaded.

How could they resist to that? Even Dan couldn’t help but relent to those puppy dog eyes. “Alright, Lucifer will come tonight.” Chloe said to Trixie. Turning back to Lucifer, for the first time since he had come back, she gave him a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe said, a tidbit which Lucifer noticed, his heart giving a skip.

“Y-Your welcome, Detective.” He stammered.

She watched as Chloe walked away with Trixie in her arms telling the little girl of how much trouble she was in and Trixie just giggling away. Dan turned to Lucifer, his hands at his sides. “Thanks man. I really appreciated you finding Trixie for us.”

“Uh yeah. Yeah.” Lucifer said absentmindedly still looking at Chloe and her daughter.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer breathed in and out trying to calm his nerves as he stood before the doorway of Chloe’s home. Slowly lifting his hand up, he knocked on the door slowly, hoping that Chloe would answer. But then again he wouldn’t be surprised if she had second thoughts of letting him in.

Just as he was thinking of turning back and leaving, the door opened and there before him was Chloe still dressed in her work clothes earlier that day.

“Hello.” She greeted him.

“Hello to you too.”

The two stood in awkward silence not knowing what to say to break the silence. “I wasn’t expecting a welcome.”

“Well, you’ve earned it. Come on, I got some leftovers from dinner.”

“What about Beatrice?” He asked, taking Chloe by surprise when he asked about the little girl and even called her by her name.

“She tried waiting up for you but she fell asleep before you could come. I put her to bed already and don’t worry, she’s a heavy sleeper unless you throw a doll at her.” Lucifer laughed. “I see. The little one did have too much excitement today.” He said as he stepped inside.

Closing the door behind him, the two then took to the couch sitting side by side.

“So does this talk have to do with Trixie mentioning you getting hurt?’” Chloe asked.

Straight to the point. That’s the Detective he knew so well. “Detective, what I told Beatrice today… It is true. I had been hurt. Gravely.”

Her heart clenched but she kept her lips sealed letting Lucifer continue. “I was hurt. Here.” He said pointing to his heart. “Because I had learned things about… about us.” He said.

“About us?”

“Detective, you and me, we were both manipulated by my Father. He… He put you in my path all in order to control me.” He said, finally admitting the truth. He was no better than his father if he continuously kept Chloe in the dark. He had no right to lie and manipulate her like this. He just hoped she would believe him this time but the look she was giving him told him otherwise.  

Now Chloe stared at him as if he had gone crazy, her heart dropping to her feet. This isn’t what she wanted to hear. She wanted the truth not his ‘Luciferness’ to explain why he was hurt.

“Please Lucifer stop this. Stop it. Just. Stop.”

“Detective, I know you don’t believe me but please, just please, listen to me. I am telling you the truth.”

“Lucifer do you know how crazy you sound right now?”

“I know it sounds crazy but please, believe me when I tell you I am telling the truth. I would never lie to you. Never.” Lucifer said, sliding closer to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders but she pulled away from his gentle embrace.

“It doesn’t explain anything! Look, if you’re still going with this charade, I suggest you leave.” Chloe said firmly.

His heart stuttered to a stop. No no no. This isn’t how he wanted this to end. “Detective, please. I care about you and that’s why I’m telling you this. Telling you why I did all this.”

“Lucifer…”

“I apologize for my actions but it’s all true.”

“And if it’s true, then what? Am I a part of this grand plan to hurt you?”

“No! Well sort of. But I know you did not mean it because you didn’t know. Please, Detective. Can’t we go back to the way things were?”

Chloe shook her head and looked up at him. “No. No we can’t.” She hadn’t realized how close they were until she felt puffs of his warm breath against her face.

“I refuse to believe that. I refuse to.” He whispered, their faces getting closer and closer.

“Lucifer please…”

“Detective… Chloe… please…”

Lips meeting and eyes fluttering shut, they kissed slow and yet so full of emotion. Chloe had no idea how long it lasted but it felt like an eternity. She had missed him, missed this and kissing him only brought those feelings she had tried so hard to wall off back. It was only remembering that he was married and why he did so that brought her back to reality.

Pushing him back with all her strength, Chloe ripped her lips away from his and got up from the couch. “You need to go. I-I can’t do this anymore. You’re married and I can’t let you hurt me again.”

“Chloe!” But Chloe had already ran up the stairs leaving Lucifer on the couch miserable wondering how he could fix all of this if he even could.


	12. That's What Friends Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry guys! I was just hit with this massive writer's block but now I'm slowly overcoming it. After watching the final episode of Lucifer for this season, I may have a few ideas hatching up here and there. Till then, here's the next chapter you guys and I do truly hope you enjoy it. Please do let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you all have a nice day!

Most people often see that Candy is just a stripper hence a dumb blonde who can only use her body to earn a living and not her brain. On the contrary, that would be the complete opposite. Candy had been the top of her class throughout primary, middle and high school. She never got to college all because she hadn’t had the money to pay for the rising tuition prices.

Not to mention she had to take care of her ill mother and protect her from her abusive father.

She made a living as a stripper and as a beggar using the money she got to care for her mother. One day, she had met Lucifer and he changed her life. He called in favors that helped her mother get the treatment she needed and got her father locked away for life and even paid for her tuition in college.

But she never completed her degree, her mother having died during her sophomore year, and she dropped out depressed of losing her mother. Spending the money she had from Lucifer on alcohol and drugs, she ran out soon enough and once again she turned to stripping to earn a living.

It was bad choices that led her to where she was now.

Her life now wasn’t a bad life but Candy knew this was only because Lucifer wanted to collect the debt she owed him. It was confusing and mindboggling. Clearly he was doing this to move on from this woman named Chloe. Heck, she even heard him cry out her name in the middle of the night or he would cry out her name when they were having sex.

_“Why is he running from this woman? Clearly he’s in love with her.”_ She thought. She wasn’t stupid and she had met many men just like him having lost love either through tragedy or poor choices. In this case, this was most definitely poor choices.

Many men she had met and they all seemed to regret what they did. She just knew that Lucifer would come to regret it all if he continued with this charade of this ‘marriage’ and shatter the relationship he had with this Chloe if he hadn’t done so already.

She needed to have a talk with him so here she sat waiting for him on the couch watching some episodes of America’s Next Top Model.

Hey she could at least kill some time until he came back from work.

She was just cheering on for her favorite model pulling off such cool poses when the bell of the elevator rang out and the doors opened.

Candy turned her head and saw Lucifer enter the penthouse, shoulders slumped and looking just utterly miserable. Worry fleeted into her heart and she quickly got up, shutting off the television.

“Lucifer. Lucifer, what’s wrong?” She asked gently although she had an inkling that it might have to do with the detective.

“It’s nothing.” He muttered, trying to divert from the question.

“It most definitely is not nothing. Lucifer, does it have to do with the Detective?”

“You will not talk of her.” Lucifer growled.

Shaking her head, she took his wrist and tugged him to the couch. Seating herself beside him, Candy placates him, “I’m not here to accuse the Detective or trash about her. I’m just worried about you and I suspect that it’s the Detective who is turning out like this.”

“You don’t know what-.”

“Please don’t mock my intelligence. I may be a stripper but I still have my wits and my brain.” Candy admonished him, making Lucifer feel a tad guilty.

“My apologies.”

“It’s fine. Now as I was saying, does this have to do with the Detective?”

“…Yes. But it’s not what you think.”

Sighing, Candy shook her head. Just as she thought. Many a night she had heard him cry out her name, sometimes staring at his phone and at the detective’s contact number, and drinking himself to the ground until he either passed out at the counter or on the couch.

Cupping his cheek, Candy smiled sadly. “Lucifer, this is getting ridiculous now. I know you love this woman and I know I owe you a favor but I already am married to you. That was the favor you asked for in return and now. Now I think it’s time we go our separate ways.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I do not love Chloe.” He said yet it sounded weak to his ears. It had been a week of non-stop work on their cases and still nothing had come up. Another week of avoidances and short glances at each other. Another week of damning silence except when it came to work.

Candy had immediately noticed him saying the woman’s name and wasn’t going to let it slide.

“See? You even say her name when before you only called her Detective. You DO love her. Lucifer, I did as you asked but I think now you need to go and fix your mistakes and try to fix your relationship with her before it’s too late. Starting with our divorce.” She said.

His head told him not to do it and just ignore whatever Candy said but his heart screamed at him to take Candy’s suggestion. To go back to Chloe and fix what he had broken.

Seeing the conflicted look on his face, Candy felt her heart went out to him. What kind of horrid life did he have that made him want to do this? To not want to be with the detective when she could see clear as day that he wanted her so badly. He had helped her so much and now it was her turn. She had to do this.

“Please, Lucifer. Do it not for me but for you. Don’t torture yourself over this.”

“Candy…”

“I’m not jealous of the woman if you’re scared of that.” That got a chuckle from the man. “But I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy then I’m willing to help you to get that happiness. So please, let us get a divorce and you get your partner back yeah?” She tried to persuade him gently.

He was touched at the stripper’s kindness and he shouldn’t have underestimated how perceptive and smart Candy is. After all, she did get into one of the top institutions in California before she dropped out.

“Very well. If this is what you want.” He said.

“No. This is what you want.” She added and Lucifer had to admit, it had been in his mind for a bit but he usually pushed the thought away. It was just getting harder as the days passed and saw Chloe repeatedly in his life.

Not to mention the kiss they had just shared. He had to talk to her again and fix this mess up.

He had to.

“Thank you, Candy.”

“No problem, Lucifer. Just promise me you’ll go to her and fix this even if that means you have to grovel before her.”

A boisterous laugh filled the penthouse and for the first time as Lucifer reached for his phone to dial for the divorce lawyer who owed him a favor, he felt like he was going on the right path forward.


	13. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am so so sorry. I've just been super busy lately and I had also gotten hit with major writer's block. I don't know, I feel like I'm running dry on this story but I will try to complete it. It's just going to be slower in terms of update. I've also been thinking of writing a new story ever since the trailer and the reveal of the Tom Welling as the new member of the Lucifer cast and a rival of Lucifer's regarding for one detective. It's got plenty of angst juice for it but I still have no idea how to go about it. 
> 
> So if you wish, just leave me any suggestions for new ideas for this new story as I'm willing to hear it. Also I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Have a good night!

Chloe stared at herself in the long mirror wondering if this was truly a great idea.

It had been nearly two weeks since she and Lucifer ever had a normal conversation although she had long given up on that. If Lucifer wasn’t going to be serious with her, she might as well get over him as fast as possible.

So when the new recruit, a cute fellow, invited her out to a date after several meetings and conversations, she had accepted it without a second thought.

“Decker, are you done yet? You’re starting to worry me here.”

“I’m done, Maze!” Smoothing down her dress, she stepped out into the hallway. Mazikeen gave a loud wolf whistle when she saw Chloe step out in a tight red dress that reached down to her knees with her hair pulled up and clutching a black purse.

“Looking good Decker. I would so have you if you’re willing for it.” She said with a grin.

Chloe shook her head. “Thank you, Maze. Even if your compliment is a bit much.” She chuckled.

“Trust me, Decker. You look great. He won’t even know what’s coming.” Mazikeen said giving a low whistle at how good Chloe looked. Ever since Lucifer showed up with that wife of his, she had stayed away and looked after Chloe. What he did was just unforgivable and she would never forgive him for it.

“…Do you think he’ll…?” Chloe murmured quietly but Mazikeen interrupted her. “Now no more of this sad talk. Feelings make me nauseous. You will do just fine and if he doesn’t like you, I’ll be there to throw him out the window.”

“Maze…” Chloe said in mock exasperation.

“Alright I won’t. But I’ll make sure he would never hurt you.” She replied and she wasn’t referencing to Chloe’s date for tonight only.

Chloe sighed. Ever since he had come back with that case landing on her desk and his own, it was a nightmare. Whatever leads they have of their attacker just doesn’t seem to exist and all other leads had led to dead ends. It was slowly becoming a cold case, a fact which she hated. Not to mention, her feelings she still held for Lucifer lingered about which angered her. It was only for another bout of breaking down did Mazikeen suggest (more like force her) to go out and have a relaxing night with some other guy. As she put it, maybe some sex would ease her up much to her exasperation yet also gratefulness. She still wasn’t going to have sex with the new recruit.

Her fretful and slightly angry sigh did not escape the demon’s notice. “Look, just relax and have fun alright. I’ll handle the spawn and anything that comes up.”

Chloe shot her a thankful smile. “Thanks Maze.”

“No problem, Decker.” She was one of the Tribe now and there is no way anyone not even Lucifer would get away with hurting her like that. She had failed Chloe then, she wasn’t going to fail her now.

 

* * *

 

Having not heard any word from Chloe for days, worry ate at Lucifer like a festering wound. He had no idea how to approach her after trying to meet her in the precinct, in her home, and anywhere else he could figure.

Their kiss had brought back so much of those emotions he had tried so hard to wall off but it was proving very difficult to keep them at bay again. So like any good Devil, he stayed away (he could just hear Candy rebuking him and telling him to go to her).

Still he could only stay for so long and before he knew it, he found himself at the front porch of Chloe’s home.

Gulping nervously, Lucifer rapped on the door with his fingers and just as he dropped his hand, the door whirled open. The smile he had put on dropped when he saw it was Mazikeen and boy did she look furious.

“Maze! Hello. I was hoping to see the Detective.” He said.

“Yeah, you just missed her.” She told him, the anger clearly heard in her voice.

“Missed her? Where did she go?” He asked, surprised of this.

“I’m not telling because one, you don’t deserve to know her every move. You no longer have the right and two its none of your business.”

“Oh come now, Maze. I just wish to see her.”

“So NOW you want to see her? How about three months ago? Or maybe a couple of days ago when you stayed away? Again.”

“Maze…” Lucifer said none too pleased at her.

“You know, you are the most selfish being that I have ever met.” She said, getting right up to his face. “You are just like your parents.” She spat angrily sizing him up, daring him to throw the first stone.

Lucifer had never been so enraged in his life. “Tread carefully, Maze.”

“Or what?”

He was so close to losing it when he heard Trixie cry out, “Maze? Are you okay?” He heard the little girl asked. Not wanting to start a fight in front of the little girl and scar her for life, Lucifer backed down.

“Please, Maze. Just tell me. I… I need to talk to her.”

The demon stood there quietly and Lucifer wondered if she was truly going to tell him when she finally spoke up, “I’ll tell you but all to show you that there’s nothing left between you two and its all your fault. She’s at Osteria Mozza.”

The Detective at a fancy Italian restaurant in Hollywood? What was she doing there? Thanking Maze, he quickly went on his way.

Lucifer drove down to the restaurant that he had gotten from Mazikeen hoping that it wasn’t true whatever she told him. Surely there was still something between him and the detective. Yet a small part of him told him that there was nothing left. His departure and his marriage to Candy had ensured that.  

Skidding to a stop, he leaps out of his car barely turning off the engine and runs up to the entrance only to freeze. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered to a stop seeing Chloe in a light blue sweater and a black skirt, with a little touch of make up on amplifying her beauty, laughing at the man seated across from her.

Looking at the man as she looked at him before when she told him that they were real.

Horrendous pain bloomed inside his chest and it felt like someone had grabbed his heart and crushed it on the spot.

He was too late. Chloe had moved on. From him.

And it was all his fault. There was no one else to blame but himself. Being angry at her even when he knew it wasn’t her fault, and just cowardly to see her and just apologize while the divorce was quickly ended.

Now he would never have her back again in his life.

But isn’t this for the best? Isn’t this what he had hoped to accomplish? So why did it hurt worse than when he fell?

No, his soul screamed at him. This isn’t what he wanted. But now it was too late. He had lost her.

This time for good.


	14. He Really Is The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry everyone. These past couple of months have been super busy for me and I've been hit with the worst writer's block I've ever had so combine those two and welp I never got around to posting again. Honestly, I thought this would be an abandoned work and most likely delete it until I saw a comment left by Navaros under the last chapter and it got me to writing again. So I'll wrap this one up quick because I have plans to write another story spinning off from Episode 19 of Season 3 (damn that broke my heart) and the promo as well for Episode 20. Hopefully I'll get it done in three weeks time before the episode is released. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and thank you for being so patient with me.

Things never got any better between him and Chloe. Whatever he tried to resolve between them, he no longer dared to step that far and it would seem Chloe was happier. He didn’t have the heart to break Chloe’s heart after he had hurt her.

She deserved the best and the most worthy as he stated before. He didn’t deserve her.

But their case of finding the murderer and the mirror still forced them to work together and nowadays they would have awkward conversations or silence instead of how they used to banter normally. Even Dan, Ella and even the whole department saw this change and tried to stir away from causing drama by asking too many questions.

Thankfully they got a lucky break. A mirror of the description Lucifer provided was found in an abandoned warehouse. Apparently it looked to be in pristine condition but they couldn’t find any evidence of fingerprints that Chloe had hoped would be the murderer’s.

Lucifer wasn’t too surprised by that.

“They’re Nephilim, Detective. Of course they’re not going to leave fingerprints all over it.” He said as they headed back to her desk.

Rolling her eyes at that, Chloe huffed. “That still doesn’t get us any closer to the murderer.” She said.

She wondered why he was still hanging around since they finally found the mirror he needed so bad. So she asked him before she could even stop to think, “So since you found your mirror, aren’t you heading off now? I’m sure your wife would be happy to have you back with her again.”

The offended and hurt look on Lucifer’s face made her want to hide in a hole and never come out again.

“Yes… Me and Candy are no longer married, Detective. We’ve decided to part ways mutually.” He replied, fidgeting nervously.

That took Chloe by surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, hurt that he no longer confided with her anymore.

“I… I thought it would be best not to state it since you’re happy and out with the newbie.” He said, shooting a wicked glare at the aforementioned man who was talking with another one of the officers.

“Mr. Morningstar…”

“Look, its water under the bridge. Can we just get back to solving the case first?” With the Nephilim out, he had to be on this case as it seemed to have ties to the Nephilim. How the couple even got the mirror he had no idea.

It was supposed to be lost forever yet they bought it from an auction. Talk about a downgrade from one of Heaven’s most protected secrets to an item sold off from an IKEA store.

“Hey, don’t be mean to him.” Chloe scolded him. Ever since the new recruit showed up, Lucifer had tried to make the man’s life a living hell no pun intended. He would mostly act like a child trying to get her attention or mock the man. Clearly the man was a saint as he was never fazed by Lucifer’s attitude and insults.

“I’m not mean. I’m just… a bit annoyed that’s all.”

‘Annoyed that you no longer have my attention?’ She thought, shooting him a knowing look.

“Look, I’m just trying to accept the fact that you’re going out with him dating and human stuff.” Lucifer said without thinking as he was getting frustrated over this whole situation that he had made a mess of.

Her eyes widened in shock. “H-How?”

It was then Lucifer realized he had done something he shouldn’t have. “Um… I… I was there.”

“Why were you there, Mr. Morningstar? Why were you stalking me?” She seethed, growing even angrier. It was one thing that he came into her house unannounced like he used to but he was no longer her partner whom she could rely on. It was something she tolerated then but now. Now she was just furious.

“How could you just intrude into my private life? You don’t get to have that privilege anymore!” She spat angrily, catching a few eyes on them.

“Look, can we talk about this in somewhere private?”

“Fine. But you’re going to have explain yourself before I arrest you.” She snarled. Her threat drove into his heart like a Hell-forged dagger. To know that she no longer allowed him into her life and treating him as if he was a peeping stalker hurt him more than ever and also angered him.

Anger was something he was familiar with and he latched onto it as they both headed to the quarters.

“I wasn’t even peeping. I wanted to find you.” He gritted out.

“Why? So you can get my attention just like you do with all those other women you took to bed?” She insinuated knowing it would hurt Lucifer.

He looked like he had been scalded and his fury only grew to new heights.

“I. Just. Wanted. To. Tell. You. Of. The. Divorce.” He said. “And if we can fix our relationship but it would seem that there’s nothing to be fixed.” He shot back.

“How dare you. I had been waiting for you to show up and explain yourself but nothing. How dare you blame me for moving on? You, Mr. Morningstar, are the most selfish person I have ever met!”

“I NEVER BLAMED YOU!” He roared, so furious now that he lost control of his glamor and it dropped revealing his charred form and flashing red eyes.

Chloe took a step back, shocked and stunned at what she had just saw. “Y-You’re the Devil.” She stuttered. It was true. Everything was true.

Lucifer froze and looked down at his hands seeing his hands now red instead of the pink flesh. “D-Detective.” He stammered in fear, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He hadn’t meant to scare her.

“Get out. Get out and stay away from me!” She yelled.

If one were able to hear his heart break, they could hear it now. Heart shattering into a million pieces, all the strength seemed to seep out of Lucifer and he bowed his head. “Alright.” He whispered. Moving past her, he heads towards the door not even looking back at her.

“For all the time we had, Detective, I never regretted it.” He whispered and out he went leaving Chloe still shocked but also sorrowful. She wanted to say something but her tongue seemed to be tied and she was still reeling from this revelation. She needed time to process all this. Oh God, then Maze is a demon! She had been living with a demon all this time!  
  


* * *

 

Leaving the precinct, Lucifer shakily took out a cigarette needing it so badly. But he knew even it won’t be able to sooth the pain in his soul. She wanted him gone from her life. It was all his fault in the end. He always made a mess of things. Maybe it was best if he went back to Hell. His time in Earth had reached its end.

Just as he was about to light the cigarette up, a hard blow to the back of his head came out of nowhere and he fell away into darkness not even registering himself falling to the hard ground.


	15. Losing Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so here is the next chapter y'all. I'm still working on the next couple of chapters but I will try my best to finish them before the next episode airs. Again, thank you for your patience. Have a great weekend and let me know what you think!

Pain. Pain was all that encompassed him. Oh, why did his head hurt? Slowly, his senses came to him and his vision cleared as he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in some dark, cold cell. Well, he assumed it was a cell.

Was this Hell?

No, Hell had a certain pull if you’re stuck down there. So he figured he was still on Earth but it was pitch black. Usually he would be able to see through the dark but this darkness just seemed unnatural even to him. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end and a cold chill up his spine.

“I see that you’re awake.” A voice rang out that sounded more like a hiss. Whipping his head towards the source of the voice, he only saw a pair of white eyes with no pupils staring at him.

A Nephilim. One of many.

“Nephilim. Wait until I get out these bindings whatever they are and I’ll rip you apart!” Lucifer snarled, his face shifting into his devilish form. Tugging on his bindings with a fraction of his strength, Lucifer thought they would shatter but instead they held.

Confused, he tugged harder and harder until he was sweating from the exertion and gritting his teeth from the pain racing down from his wrists as the metal dug deep into his flesh. “Hell-forged chains… I should have known.” He grunted.

“Yes, you should have. Just as you should have known that we have THIS.” A light shone on the extended Nephilim’s hand and Lucifer’s heart stopped when he saw the object in the Nephilim’s hand.

It was a small, black pot with ancient, dead languages written all over it. It looked to be insignificant but to Lucifer it struck great fear into his very soul.

“W-Where did you get that? It is sealed! Away from the likes of you and the demons in Hell!” He shouted, fear and disbelief lacing his cry.

“Why do you think we needed the mirror? The mirror is our gateway not just to Heaven but to different realms of Heaven and Hell, even those sealed away. It’s the key to our victory over you lot and this as well. This will ensure the destruction of you celestials. Just as you have destroyed us before so shall we finish the job. Starting with you.” It hissed, grinning manically.

Lucifer struggled in the chains trying to break free but to no avail. He was trapped like a fly in a spider’s web. His eyes widened when the Nephilim gives the pot to another being, a demon. He could recognize one from miles away. With a loud flap, the Nephilim was gone leaving him and the demon only.

“What a joke. The great and mighty Morningstar now bound like a human soul in Hell. They’re right. You don’t deserve to rule over us.” The demon said and opened the pot, sending a wisp of black dust flying up into the air.

It seemed to have a life of its own and Lucifer couldn’t defend himself when it launched right at him, his mouth open in a silent scream as everything went black once more.  


* * *

  
Demons. Angels. God. Everything was real. Heaven and Hell exists. Her partner is the Devil himself and her roommate aka her daughter’s babysitter is a demon. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be. But it was all real. She had pinched her arm one too many times to prove this was really happening to the point her arm was starting to ache.

And then it came crashing into her. She fell for the Devil. But the Devil was evil, right? Yet, she couldn’t stop seeing that image of Lucifer looking so hurt and broken when she told him to stay away. No… that wasn’t the Devil that she and everyone else thought he was.

That was her partner. The one whom always had her back. And she had hurt him.

Oh no.

Lucifer!

She needed to find him, apologize to him, and tell him that she didn’t mean it. Running out of the precinct, she hoped he was still around but found no sign of him except a puddle of blood near his car. Fear ran through her veins.

“No…” She ran over to his car hoping to find clues but found nothing. Nothing except for the small puddle of blood and his broken phone. How was she going to find him?

“Okay calm down Chloe.” She mutters under her breath. She was a badass detective. She can do this. First things first, she heads to the precinct informing the rest of what had happened and the whole precinct was on it. One because everyone in the precinct liked the consultant and two it would look bad for everyone that someone easily snatched a civilian off the streets right in broad daylight in front of their station. The media would be all over them.

A BOLO was sent out and Chloe hoped that they would find Lucifer safe and sound.

However, it wasn’t meant to be.

A day turned a week, a week into a month. Still nothing.

At this point, Chloe was growing even more worried but not just worried but also guilty for pushing Lucifer away. For sending him away so cruelly. She had a lot of time to think over her partnership with the Devil himself but it only made her realize that Lucifer was just Lucifer. Childish, yet the partner who had always been there for her, the partner whom also gave his life not just for Trixie but for her. Twice too from what Linda and the others told her. The guilt crashed into her like a tidal wave.

How she wished she could go back in time and tell him to stay. To not yell at him to go. Now he was probably hurt. What if he was dying? The very thought chilled her to the bone.

A loud thud was heard from outside her door and she jumped, taking out her gun ready to defend herself. Slowly walking towards the door, she opened the door and gasped when she saw Lucifer standing at the front of her home. He was a mess. His suit was torn open and blood coated his shirt, his wrists chafed and bleeding still, bruises and cuts all over his body and hair messy like a bird’s nest.

“L-Lucifer?”

“Detective… h-help me…” He croaked out just as blood started to trickle out of his nose giving Chloe a horrid sense of dejavu. Eyes rolling into the back of his skull, Lucifer’s legs buckled from underneath him and Chloe screamed his name as she caught him in her arms.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, hang on!”

Dialing 911, she called for an ambulance, “Please hurry!” She pleaded before turning to Lucifer. 

“Lucifer, please wake up!” She cried as she shook him trying to get him to wake up but there was no response.

“Lucifer!”


	16. Celestial Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. I'm going to try finishing this fic up before the new episode comes on next week. I hope I'll get this done soon!   
> Thank you again for all your support and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Beeps filled the small hospital room that she was now seated in, watching the prone man hooked up to so many machines. It was terrifying and unnerving seeing the man who is always full of life so still and breathing with the help of an oxygen mask.

But he was breathing.

That was the small piece of relief she could get from this nightmare.

Everything that had happened after Lucifer ended up on her porch was like a blur. She could barely remember what had happened other than pushing herself into the ambulance, clutching his cold hand only to be ripped away from her when he was rushed into the emergency ward.

And then the long wait began. Sitting in front of the surgery room one minute and then pacing back and forth the next, her insides twisting with dread, worry and fear all while she tried to figure out whom had done this to Lucifer.

She had called Mazikeen and the demon had come rushing into the emergency ward like a woman on a mission and she had to stop her from barging into the surgery room.

When the surgeon came out with a grim look on his face, she knew it was bad.

She hadn’t expected the news to break her heart even more.

He was living on borrowed time now. Whatever plague the surgeon and doctor told her of, they had no cure for it. It was destroying his body from the inside and it was only a matter of time before it takes him. Away from Earth and away from her.

She was broken out of her thoughts for a moment when her phone buzzed and she took it out, reading the message on the screen sent from her new boyfriend.

Right. She had forgotten about him. Her current boyfriend whom had been trying to get into contact with her. And she was starting to find it annoying. It was like he didn’t care about the plight of her friend nor her concern for Lucifer. All he cared was trying to get her by his side. She was starting to see that the man she had chosen to be in a relationship with may not be the kind, good man she had thought him to be.

She refused to answer him merely tucking her phone away. When she looked up, she was shocked to see Lucifer awake and looking at her. “You can go, Detective. You don’t have to stay here with me.”  Lucifer managed to speak out albeit hoarsely and sounding more like he was choking.

“Lucifer…”

“You don’t have to stay. You don’t need… me. I’m dying, Detective. You don’t want to stay here and watch that happen.”

That surprised Chloe. How did he know?

“I know that look on your face. You must be wondering how I know that I am dying right now. To answer your question, I know what is infecting me.” Looking away for a moment, he sighed heavily. Removing the oxygen mask from his face, he turns to look at her. “This disease is not curable because it was created by my Father.”

“Lucifer…”

“Please, Detective. Let me finish.” Lucifer quickly interrupted her and she immediately quieted down. She had never seen him so disheveled and hopeless and it scared her.

“Once upon a time, back when angels could still procreate, a couple of my siblings had done sex with the humans then and as a result, the Nephilim were spawned. Now, this was a big no no in Dad’s book for two reasons. One, angels should never procreate with humans because we are completely different from each other and two, a bigger disaster is just waiting to happen. And it did. The Nephilim grew in numbers and not to mention the fact they were stronger than the average human, they decided to seize the world for themselves and make themselves the new gods.”

Turning away, he stared out of the window in the hospital room to watch the Sun set beneath the horizon. “Dad was angry, terribly so. He created a plague meant to destroy the celestial inheritance that the Nephilim have from their angelic parents while sparing the humans. He didn’t want to destroy his pet project after all. Some of my siblings of whom were parents to some of these Nephilim protested but they were only cast down to Hell, stripped of their celestial being and turned to demons. Strange right? That I wasn’t the first to fall yet I am the one they all vilified the most?”

Chloe was shocked. So all this time, Lucifer hadn’t been the first yet he was the one vilified the most? It made her blood boil with rage and curse at his Father for hurting him like this.

Only for ice to set into her veins with his next words killing whatever rage was there in the first place.

“I’ve been infected with it. As I said, it destroys all things celestial leaving both humans and demons intact as they don’t have a single ounce of anything celestial in them. As for me, I am chalked full of it. I may be the Devil, Detective, but I was once an angel.” He said sadly.

No. No this couldn’t be happening. Lucifer couldn’t possibly be dying!

“I was dropped off by my attacker and the demons who sided with him on the porch of your house, I do apologize for the blood no doubt.” He said.

“But… like I said, you don’t have to stay, Detective. You made that clear that I am no longer welcome in your life.” He just sounded so broken, so hopeless that it tore Chloe's heart apart. She had caused this. 

“No, Lucifer that was a mistake!” She choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Please just go, Detective.” He murmured. It just hurt to look at her and be assaulted with the memory of her horrified face and her yelling to stay away from him and the initial anger before with her dating this new man in her life. “You don’t need me so spare me the pity and just go.”

He’d rather die knowing she hated him rather than a false compassion that was pity making her stay here. He hated being pitied.

“Lucifer-.”

“Just go!” He shouted and then proceeded to go into a coughing fit. Chloe panicked and forced him to wear the oxygen mask but the coughing wasn’t letting up and to her fear, he was starting to cough up blood coating the inside of the mask.

“I’m going to get the doctor!” Running out, she screamed at a nurse to get the doctor. In a few short minutes, the doctor showed up and asked what had happened. When Chloe explained the situation, he was very upset.

“I will not have you stressing my patient. Clearly, you are stressing him out so I suggest you go for now.” He said not too happy.

Chloe wanted to protest but the stern, displeased expression on the doctor’s face made her hesitate and she nods. She didn’t want to stress Lucifer enough that would shorten his life here. But she wasn’t just going to sit back and watch him die. Watching the doctor enter the hospital room with the nurse and shutting it close, she vowed to remedy this.

“I will find a way to save you Lucifer.”

And there were two people who could help her now in her quest.

Amenadiel and Mazikeen.


	17. Death Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! We are nearly there folks! Gosh this story has been a long time coming ever since I got that massive writer's block. Gosh! Here goes! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Finding Amenadiel wasn’t too difficult. Mazikeen had helped her reach the angel in his apartment where he was staying for the time being. At first, Amenadiel was relieved that his brother had finally been found, and then furious when he learned how his brother was reckless enough to reveal himself to Chloe, a human, but that anger quickly turned to downright fear and worry when she told him of Lucifer’s current situation.

“Do you know of anything that we can do to save him, Amenadiel? There has to be something.” She asked, desperate for any answers.

The angel sighed. “There may be one way to save Lucifer. Our brother, Raphael. But he doesn’t come down to Earth ever. To see him, you have to go see him and since I’ve lost my wings, I can’t go back to the Silver City and ask for his help.”

But Chloe wouldn’t take no for an answer. Since when had she ever took no for an answer. “Surely, there’s another way to get to him without flying! Maybe praying?”

“Come on, Amenadiel! Surely you can come up with something or are you that useless?” Mazikeen hissed at him getting a glare from the fallen angel.

“…There might be one. There are items throughout the world that can be portals to the Silver City. Usually they are heavily guarded and any human who has ventured to find it unfortunately ends up losing their minds as they are not meant to discover these artifacts. One of that I do know of is a mirror.”

That got Chloe’s attention. “Is that mirror the one Lucifer was looking for?” She describes the mirror and much to her relief, Amenadiel immediately recognized it and nodded. “That’s the one! Where is it?” He asks.

“It’s in Lucifer’s penthouse last I checked.” Mazikeen said. She had come across it in the penthouse when she had been trying to track Lucifer’s last whereabouts after his kidnapping. To be frank, it looked like a typical mirror not some portal to the Silver City.

“So how do I use this mirror to access the Silver City?” Chloe asked.

“You have to recite an ancient password only that we angels could speak of as we speak the language Enochian. I can open the portal for you and I may go across.”

"No! I'll go find Raphael!" Chloe rebuked. 

"Out of the question! You are still alive, Chloe. And a human to add to that. Humans whom are alive cannot enter the Silver City as if they are going to the park without losing their minds." Amenadiel protested. 

Mazikeen quickly jumped to her friend's defense. "Decker has a strong will, Amenadiel. She can resist it all!" The demon snarled. This sparked an argument between the angel and demon and it only made Chloe's headache worsen. Now wasn't the time to picking fights! Time was of the essence. 

Just then, Chloe’s phone rang. “Give me a sec.” Walking away from the angel and demon, Chloe answered the call. “Hey Dan. What’s up? You’re at the hospital? Trixie is with you!?” She didn’t want her daughter to see Lucifer so weak and possibly die in front of her.

“She wanted to see him, Chloe. I couldn’t just say no. And if I did, you know she would find her way to the hospital one way or another.”

Chloe sighed. She had to agree with her ex-husband there. Trixie was a very clever girl and seemingly growing even more sly as she got older. Perhaps it had something to do with Maze encouraging her…

“Fine but just… Lucifer isn’t looking too good right now. I’m trying to save him but please take care of Trixie. And be nice to Lucifer.”

“Yes I will, Chloe. I’m not going to kick a man who’s already down even lower.” Dan replied.

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” Quickly hanging up, she turns to the two occupants still. “So, let’s get going to the penthouse.”  
  


* * *

  
Never in all her life would she have thought that for a single moment she would be walking through a magical mirror to Heaven to save her partner the Devil himself after convincing a former angel to let her through. But Chloe would not be deterred. She was going to save her partner and she was going to get the Angel of Healing to do it whether he liked it or not.

Stepping out into the Silver City, Chloe gasped at the sight before her. It was beautiful beyond anything she could ever imagine. No words could describe the beauty of Lucifer’s former home. But she wasn’t here to enjoy the view.

Remembering what Amenadiel had told her where Raphael would be, she started to go towards the angel’s home. A tall tower in the middle of a grand forest full of trees with silver and gold leaves. It wasn’t long before she came across the tower. She found it strange that it was too easy considering she had never been to the Silver City. Still, there was no time to question things now. Lucifer’s life was on the line.

Reaching the tower, she entered it surprised to find the door unlocked. A sort of hymn filled her ears as she entered, closing the door behind her. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She called out.

“Welcome, Chloe Jane Decker. I had been expecting you.” An angelic voice greeted her. Flying down, a winged being landed before her and smiled. He had long dark brown hair and golden eyes like that of pure gold itself.

“Y-You have?”

“I have. After all, you wish to save my brother yes? I too wish my brother to be saved as well.” He said.  
  


* * *

  
Back on Earth, a little girl was cuddled up to the mentioned prone man’s side, hugging him tightly and sleeping when the monitors beside his bed began to blare loudly waking her up. And then he started to seize.

“Lucifer? Lucifer, wake up!”

The door suddenly banged open, and people in white and blue garbs suddenly showing up and picking Trixie up, moving her away. One of the nurses started to take her away but she protested, trying to break free from the nurse’s grip.

“No! Lucifer! Please, let me go!” She screamed.

Dan showed up breathless having heard from the nurses of a Code Blue coming from Lucifer’s room. “Trixie!”

“Daddy! L-Lucifer! He needs help!” She screamed.

“Let me take her.” Dan said, taking Trixie from the nurse. “They’re helping him out. Let them help him, Trixie.”

“B-But Daddy…”

A loud screech came from the room followed along with panicked shouts from the doctor and nurses. “He’s going into cardiac arrest! Start chest compressions and get the defibrillator!” The doctor shouted.

Trixie started to cry and Dan quickly takes her away, trying to block her from the chaotic sight and possibly watching her friend die. It also made Dan’s chest ache watching his frenemy dying before him. Despite their past, rough relationship, they had started to form what seemed to be a friendship between him and the consultant.

Picking Trixie up, he carries her in his arms hoping that Chloe would come back in time with whatever it is that could save Lucifer.  
  


* * *

   
“Y-You’re willing to help me?” She was surprised at this. Not that she wasn’t relieved that Lucifer’s sibling wished to help her when so many of his other siblings would rather not help Lucifer.

“Unlike my other siblings who are not keen to help Lucifer, I still love Lucifer despite the wrongs he has made in the past. And I am glad that he has you to be there for him when I can’t.” Raphael said.

“How will you help him?” She asks. That got a chuckle from Raphael. Taking a bottle out from his robes, he holds it up. “This is the cure that will cure the plague ravaging his body as well as heal any internal damage done to him. Give this to him and he will be well once more.”

Taking the bottle, Chloe gave a huge sigh of relief. Finally, Lucifer was going to be alright.

A frown suddenly grew on Raphael’s face which Chloe noticed and a sense of dread filled her. “What’s wrong?” She asks.

“I think it’s time you head back. Time moves slower up here but right now, I can sense Lucifer dying back down on Earth. Hurry! Go and give him this!” Raphael cried, waving his hand to open the door to his home once more.

“W-What?” Cold fear lanced through her. Lucifer can’t die! Not now when she had the cure!

“GO!”

She didn’t wait any longer and ran out of the tower back to the portal which stood between her and Lucifer.

“Please Lucifer. Just hang on a bit longer.” She whispered, tears filling her eyes. She hoped she would make it in time.


	18. Back To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This is the last and final chapter you guys! The ending for this chapter may seem a bit rushed due to the fact that I am running out of juice to continue this story but I have finished it. 
> 
> However, I might in the future write a separate one-shot basing from the aftermath of this story after Lucifer recovers. Oh and its more explicit cause *cough cough* Lucifer and Chloe might get it on and its going to get hot ladies and gentleman :D
> 
> But again, I cannot express how much it means to me that all of you have stayed and waited ever so patiently for this story to finish just as I thought I never would and possibly hang this story up to dry and never continue it or even delete it. I appreciate your patience and it gives me great joy knowing how you all seem to enjoy my stories. Here's to hoping to writing more fics. I'm hoping before Monday approaches, I will be able to get this one-shot I have in the works of my head basing from Episode 20's promo and sneak peek (yeah that really made die a little bit inside) and continue it in my own version. It's going to super long for that one. 
> 
> Have a great weekend you guys!

Rushing out of the mirror, Amenadiel then shuts the portal closed, returning it back to a normal mirror and both he and Mazikeen hoped that she had gotten the cure that would save Lucifer.

“I got it. Let’s go. Lucifer is dying, Raphael told me!” She said hurrying towards the elevator. Amenadiel and Mazikeen quickly followed her, their fears at an all time high. Would they make it? Or would Lucifer die and leave them all?

No. They had to get to him. It was out of the question that he would leave them.

This time, Chloe lets Mazikeen take the wheel and she tore through the streets of LA to get to the hospital where Lucifer was at, running red lights and swerving through traffic getting a lot of angry and loud honks directed at them but they just ignored them.

Skidding to a stop in front of the hospital, Chloe practically hopped out of the car and ran inside the hospital taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Thank goodness that Lucifer’s room was on the third floor. By the time she reached the front of the room, the screech of the flatline from the heart monitor assaulted her ears and her heart dropped when they were about to call his time of death.

She saw Dan trying to comfort a crying Trixie and it took everything in her power to not rush over to comfort them. Lucifer still had time. She can save him.

Running inside, she pushed the doctor and nurses aside telling them to give him the cure. “Please! Just give him this! It will save him!” She had practically screamed at them, the tears now running down her face.

“Ma’am, we have been working on him for thirty minutes. There are no vital signs.” The doctor tried to explain.

“Please just try! It wouldn’t hurt to try!”

Sighing, the doctor relented and took the cure asking for a syringe. Drawing the cure into the syringe, the doctor injected the liquid into Lucifer’s heart. At first, nothing happened and all hope that Chloe held onto shattered and she fell onto her knees crying heavily.

She had been too late.

That is, until she and everyone else heard the first soft beep from the heart monitor. And then another and another getting stronger and steadier. Pushing herself off from the floor, Chloe went and grabbed Lucifer’s hand, leaning in and waiting for Lucifer to wake up.

“Please, Lucifer. Don’t leave me.” She whispered.

Slowly, his eyelids fluttered and started to open revealing those dark brown orbs that she loved so much. “Chloe?” He breathed out softly and weakly.

“Yes, Lucifer. It’s me.” She said cupping his face with her other hand.

“How…?” He was dying. He had felt himself drifting away. He knew he was dying so what happened?

“Shush. Get some rest. We can talk more once you’ve recovered.” She said, her throat closing up with emotion.

Lucifer nodded weakly and he promptly fell asleep exhausted.

Taking a seat beside Lucifer, the doctor and nurses left letting Trixie and Dan rush in and Trixie happy to see her friend alive and well again as well as Dan.

“How did you do it, Chloe?” It reminded him of the time Lucifer had saved Chloe’s life with no explanation on how he got the cure for the poison that was stuck in Dr. Carlisle’s head.

“I had help.” She simply said, letting Trixie climb onto her lap and holding her close. He was alive and well and wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon. And she couldn’t be happier.

Leaning forward, she kisses him on his forehead and hopes he wakes up soon.

“I’ll be here Lucifer. I won’t ever leave you again.” She whispers.

And it was a promise she would keep for the rest of her life.


End file.
